


Awakening

by 45corleone



Category: Bwen fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone
Summary: AU Ben and Gwen(reboot) are left alone what happens next
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 5





	Awakening

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Ben and Gwen are siting on the table on the rustbucket each on their own devices, Gwen on her laptop and Ben on his game, they are so absorbed that they fail to notice that their grandpa's RV slows to a halt, Max is as always cheerful but this time it is a forced smile, he turns off the rustbucket, unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out, opening the hood he inspects the motor and finally finds the part that is giving problem, he frows, he knows he has to go to the agency for the part, the bad part is that he is far from the nearest agency, but decides to call his insurance, he waits for half and hour, in the meantime he enters the rustbucket and watches his grandchildren not paying attention to their plight, and lets them be, but soon Gwen notices that they are not moving

"Grandpa, why aren't we moving?"

"The rustbucket has broken down pumpkin"

"What? Ben pay attention doofus! We're stranded!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The rustbucket has broken down!"

"Pft! Please! I'll upgrade and repair it!"

"Ben no!"

"But grandpa!"

"No can do kiddo1 i already called my insurance...besides once you time out the damage will remain."

"But we can reach a town or city before that"

"No we won't....we are far from the place that can get us the part we need"

"My fastest alien can be there before it times out and..."

"We don't have the tools to repair the rustbucket Ben...or take the part off and put the new one in"

"You would not be able to know where to get the part doofus"

Ben glares at Gwen, but before he can respond Max says

"Look the mechanic has arrived!"

and they go outside to meet the mechanic, who is a man in his mid 20's, Gwen watches him in some awe and she smiles and blushes at the same time, Ben watches her and he frows, he doesn't know why he feels this way, but he is angry, but keeps it bottled up, Max talks to the mechanic who inspects the motor and the kids deduce on the expresion and gestures of the mechanic that he agrees with their grandfather, but then worry when he and Max talk and he shakes his head many times, finally Max turns to his grandchildren

"Well kids, Pete the mechanic agrees with me about the part that gave out on the rustbucket and that it has to be changed....the good news is that we don't need go to the agency for a new one, there's an auto part store 2 towns away from here that carries this part, he'll call ahead so they have the part ready,...the bad news is that his tow truck can not pull the rustbucket...so we have 2 options: 1) He can call other mechanics and wait for a tow truck that can pull the rustbucket, but it may not arrive till tomorrow...or 2) he takes the part with him and goes to the store for the new part, but I need to go with him, you would have to stay here for a few hours alone"

"No grandpa! I don't want to babysit the doofus!"

"I don't want to be left with the dweeb for a few hours!"

"Okay then we'll wait for the tow truck!"

"But then we'll not arrive in time for the signing and presentation of the new Lucky Girl film!"

"Pumpkin if you don't want to be left alone with each other, we will not reach the film in time."

"Fine! I'll babysit the doofus!"

"Hey! I am not a baby! I am a hero!" Ben takes a superheroic pose, Gwen rolls her eyes

"Don't worry you 2...it won't take too long"

"Uh mr. Tennyson?"

"Yes?"

"They better be careful around here.....the swamp is somewhat toxic!"

"What? Will they be in danger?"

"Only if they fall in the swamp water, there have been some detox problems and is less toxic now, but if they get wet with that water they'll have to wash themselves off in less than 20 minutes."

"You heard that? Don't go near the water, it could be dangerous, understand?"

In unyson **"Yes grandpa!"** but then turn to each other and glare, the mechanic takes the part off, Max makes sure the batteries are fine and can keep his grandchildren confortable and

"There kids! Don't overuse the batteries...and don't get into trouble" and Max leaves with the mechanic, Ben and Gwen watch as the truck can no longer be seen, Gwen returns to her laptop and Ben looks out the window and seems lost in thought, this continues for some minutes untill Gwen speaks

"Don't try it doofus!"

"What?"

"Going near the water"

"I wasn't planing to"

"Liar!"

Ben glares at her

'I'm not lying! Why would I want to go to a toxic swamp?"

"Because you're a doofus....and you probably think you can get powers from toxic water'

"Pft! I already have powers! Besides with my luck I would have to fight a monster...although it might be fun now that I think about it!"

"So what were you thinking?"

"N-nothing!"

Gwen looks at Ben with suspicion and thinks, meanwhile Ben doesn't want to admit it, he was thinking up a poem for a red headed girl, unwilling to name her since it would make it real, when Gwen says

"I don't believe you! Besides I want to go to the swamp,so you must want to also"

In a reversal of roles Ben says "No Gwen! It may be dangerous!....I haven't seen any animals out there!"

Gwen frows and she looks outside and confirms Ben's observation, but decides against her better nature "You're right! Let's investigate!"

Ben wants to object but sees as Gwen is preparing to make chicken sounds and "Fine! Let's go!"

and both cousins get out of the RV.

The couple of cousins walk a few yards from the rustbucket and find the swamp water and find the odor beyond gross, they follow the border at first they get farther away from the RV but once they reach a part where there is no diference between the water and ground they turn back and follow the other direction and soon see the rustbucket near; both are relieved but none want to admit to it but continue to explore untill Ben speaks

"We better get back! This is definitly toxic....I haven't seen any animals around here! Some flies but that's all!"

"Aw! Is the witle bwaby shcared?"

Ben glares at her "Come on! this place stinks big time! The plants are dead and we know what has caused this...let's go back!"

Gwen knows that Ben is right but is unwilling to concede "Hey I have to sniff worse wihen you leave your dirty clothes in the bathroom"

"You stay then! I prefer to play summoslammers than smell this crap!"

Gwen tries her final card "Look! Let's see who gets nearer the water without falling in!"

"What? Are you crazy? If we fall something might happen to us!"

"The mechanic was pulling our leg doofus....nothing will happen!"

"I may not be the best student dweeb....but I remember that stinky water is usually poison"

"We are not drinking it!" Ben stays his ground "Fine! I will do it alone!"

and Gwen gets near the water and seems to prepare to dive

"Gwen! be careful!"

"There's nothing to worry about doofus1 Look! Whoa1 Whoo!" Gwen seems to lose her balance, Ben runs towards her and stops when she begins to laugh "You should have seen your face!" Ben glares at her and turns around and starts walking towards the rustbucket, Gwen continues to laugh but she takes a step back and she stops laughing, she tries to regain her balance but is unable "BEEEENNNNN! Help me!" Ben continues walking thinking she is pranking him till he hears a sploosh and he turns around to see Gwen on the swamp water up to her thighs, she looks scared and screams "Help me! Please!" Ben runs towards her and grabs her hands and forearms and begins to pull her to no avail, Gwen sinks a litle more and panicks

"Get me out of here!"

Ben sees he doesn't have the strenght to pull her out so he lets goof Gwen and go to his omnitrix, but Gwen in a panick grabs him and pulls him into the mud

"Gwen I was going to turn into fourarms and pull you out! Now we're both traped"

"Do something!"

Ben turns into fourarms and pulls Gwen free and gets her into dry land, Gwen finally calms down but then panicks again

"Ben get out!"

Ben punches dry land with his first so he can grab something and manages to pull himself out by punching holes in the ground and using them as ledges to pull himself, he finally does and walks towards the rustbucket and says

"Let's get back!"

and they do.

During the walk Ben returns to human form and soon reach the rustbucket, Ben speaks

"Man we stink! Nice going Gwen! Now I'll have to take a shower!"

"That's a not a bad thing stinky, we better....better............Ben we have to take a shower inmediatly!"

"Huh?"

"Have you forgoten? We have to wash the swamp water soon or it will hurt us!"

"Crap! I'll take a quick shower then"

"No! Me first!"

"No way! You take too much time, besides it's your fault we got dirty! You wait"

"Hey ladies first! Besides you can change into an alien and probably clean yourself"

"I still keep my clothes dirty....I can clean you with one of my aliens...but not me!"

'We only have one shower Ben"

"And we can't shower together!"

"No!.........Or maybe that is not a bad idea"

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Get a clean set of clothes and a towel doofus...hurry!"

Ben looks at her frowning but complies, he gets a set of clean clothes and a towel, he sees that Gwen already has her things ready

"Good! Let's go to the bathroom!"

and they do, Gwen lets Ben enter first and she follows him, he watches the shower as Gwen puts a towel over the mirror

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll take a shower together!"

Ben gasps and says "Have you lost your mind? I am not taking my clothes in front of you!"

"You won't!"

"Then how?"

Gwen rolls her eyes "Simple doofus.....we are puting ourselves back to back, we don't turn around we enter the shower sidesteping, we shower we get out the same way we entered, we dry ourselves up and we put clothes back on without turning so we shower at the same time"

"It might work"

"It will! Let's do it!"

and they proceed to put themselves back-to-back and take off their clothes, when they finish they sidestep into the shower and Gwen opens the faucet and they both soak themselves completly, Gwen closes the faucet and they begin to lather, they do and then run into a problem, the shower is small and they can't scrub their own backs, they feel frustated and are about to discuss but Gwen finds a solution

"Ben we can't clean our own backs.....what we must do is.....I'll clean your back and you'll clean my back!"

"What!" Ben panicks, he feel very unconfortable with this idea

"We have no choice! It is always hard to wash the back, and with 2 people the space is more reduced, I'll turn around and wash your back, I'll turn back and you turn around and wash my back and turn around and then will rinse ourselves and continue as we have done so far"

"I don't know Gwen...is it necessary?"

"We must wash away every bit of swamp water doofus"

Ben nods and "Fine! Yes!"

"Good stand ready! I'll go first!"

and Gwen turns around and she begins to wash Ben's back, at first Ben is tense but soon relaxes but when Gwen reaches his bottom and thigs he tenses again and he notices he is geting an erection, Ben feels mortified and blushes, Gwen feels Ben's bottom wich is hard and she blushes a little, she finishes and

"I'm turning around now...there! It's your turn to wash me!"

Ben turns around and he sees the naked back of Gwen and his erection grows specially when he sees her butt, he almost falls into a trance but he hears

"Hurry up doofus!"

Ben snaps out of it and he begins to wash Gwen's back, wich goes fine till he reaches her ass, he touches it and his erection grows even more, Ben feels very unconfortable so he hurries up, Gwen meanwhile is blushing, unsure why specially when Ben touches her bottom cheeks and she hears

"Done!"

"Good!"

she turns around and she is surprised when she sees Ben with mouth open and shocked

"BEN!! Why haven't you turned around?"

"You didn't give me time to...to......wait! You were not suposed to turn around!"

Gwen stuters "I....I....I was distracted!" Gwen looks at her cousin's penis wich is fully erect since he is now seeing her completly naked, she then sees Ben's face red and she feels herself blush furiously, Ben had declined to see some adult magazines that some of his classmates had taken to school, but now he was not seeing a photo....a live nude girl and he felt his hearth thumping on his dick

_"Those are her nipples and boobs and her cunt...it's'....it's...it's amazing!"_

"Why is it pointing?"

"What?"

"Your part is pointing at me...why?"

"I...I....I don't know!"

" _Is that a boner?_ Stop pointing!"

"I don't know how to stop it!"

Gwen looks at it and suddenly touches it, Ben gasps

"Does it hurt?"

"No! But when you touched it it felt....good"

Gwen continues touching it and she says

"It feels like it has a pulse! It's geting harder and bigger!

"Stop touching it.....I feel good but I feel my heart pounding down there"

Gwen is intrigued and continues to touch it but this time almost grabing it when she feels something dripping from the head, she sniffs her fingers and she likes the musky odor and without thinking she licks her fingers, Ben look at her transfixed, he wants to protest but the pleasure has taken away his voice, Gwen gets on her knees with dificulty,she sees from where he is dripping and when she finds it she uses her tongue to lick the liquid from Ben's shaft who at this point is showing the white of his eyes, Gwen continues to lick and introduces the entire penis in her mouth, she does for a few minutes more but she feels something on her cunt, she touches and feels a drip, she gets up but before she smells and licks her fingers she puts her fingers on Ben's nostrils and he responds and he licks her fingers, they see each other and kiss, Gwen then lies on the floor and spreads her legs, Ben is nervous but with his dick he searches Gwen's cunt who rises her pelvis till finally Ben finds the entrance to her vagina and with a push he penetrates her, both of them feel inside each other and thrust in a rytmich and coordinated movements till finally both each orgasm, they stay together and Ben looks at Gwen

"That's the most amazing thing ever!"

"Yes it was! Not bad for a first time! we should be better on our second try!"

"You mean we can do it more than once?"

Gwen smirks and rolls her eyes "Of course we can you big doofus! Otherwise couples would only have one kid!"

"Oh! Right!.....Will you get pregnant?"

Gwen frows "I don't think so!....I haven't had a period yet and if I remember my hygiene classes right, boys your age can not get girls pregnant"

"Are you completly sure? "

"No! We'll be sure in a few months....we better be careful next time and the time after that'"

"How?"

"Some older girls tought it would be funny if they left condoms on my locker......I have plenty.......and I'm pretty sure we can or rather you buy some in public restrooms since they sell them from machines"

"I may have to start saving some money"

"But the reward will compensate'

"Yeah! Almost makes up for the swamp water if grandpa........shit!"

"Ben!"

"We better hurry! I lost track of time and we don't know in how much time grandpa will return"

Gwen sprints quickly and opens the water and they rinse making sure every part of their body is clean, they dry up and put their clean clothes on, after inspecting their clothes they decide they are totally wasted Ben turns into heatblast and incinerates the clothes so there is no evidence, they manage to salvage their shoes wich Ben washes with a blast of water, then they sit again at the table and wait for their grandpa who arrives later with the mechanic, who then proceeds to install the auto part and the rustbucket once more functions as it should, Max pays the mechanic and then gets on his way, Ben and Gwen return to their rutine but this time they sit side by side and they hear Max

"It apears that we may see Maxine and her grandchildren on the next town"

"Oh! Great!"

"Now Ben I know Simon is a handfull but you manage to calm him. it won't be so bad!"

"Fine1 Whatever!"

"You don't like Simon!"

Ben looks at her "I don't like Ryan"

Gwen smirks "Don't worry I prefer you...so you can stop grabing my butt"

"And I will....when you stop grabbing mine!"

Gwen looks at their backs and sees they are grabing each other's behinds

"I will, but we better be careful around grandpa"

Ben smirks and nods, and finally decides to give a name to the red headed girl in his poem.

The End


End file.
